


Bedhead

by mikkimouse



Series: The Fluff Meme [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: "your bead head is really cute"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/144867033445/how-about-berica-your-bead-head-is-really-cute).

Boyd pointed at his head. “I don’t have _hair_.”

Erica yawned and patted his cheek. “Shush. Your bed face is really cute. All sleepy and just woke up. Very cute.”  


She burrowed further into the pillow, her blonde hair spreading over it like a fan. Well, a fan that she was going to be bitching about later as she tried to untangle it. Boyd pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at the mental image.  


He brushed her hair aside and gently kissed her forehead. “You know, we don’t have to be up for another hour at least.”  


Erica blinked one brown eye open and looked at him blearily. “Really? Well, I’ve got some ideas of how to spend that.”  


Her suggestive tone was ruined when she yawned wide enough that Boyd heard her jaw pop.  


“Uh-huh.” He pulled her over until her head was pillowed on his chest and rubbed his hand over her back. “How about we just keep on sleeping for awhile?”  


“Mmmm.” Erica wiggled her arms around him. “That works, too.”  



End file.
